Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves efficient transport of differing traffic types, e.g., traffic that require guaranteed delivery and traffic in which best effort is the delivery mechanism. The use of an acknowledgement mechanism is routinely employed to ensure proper delivery of data.